The Hunter and Prey
by XlameCz
Summary: Banished from Konoha. Hunted by unknown foe. Saved by creature from another world. He will rise again and hunt down his foe. This time Hunter became Prey. This time he will be the one hunting. As a leader of them he will live. Smart&strong Naruto NaruHina. STORY NOT ABANDONED BUT UP FOR ADPOTION. i will try to update but not sure when. Read AN for more info.
1. Chapter 1

Oookay i knot it's too soon for me to start another story while I still write Nano ninja but I felt like it. Also story of author VFSNAKE the Kitsune Predator inspired me and I recommend it as good story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto neither Alien vs. Predator

The Hunter and Prey

Prologue

Unknown location

His feet hurt like hell. His breath was short and harsh coming out in short gasps. Bleeding from long gash on his arm recently stopped and injury itself started healing and his neck was sore from hit he took there. But still he ran more and more until he couldn't run anymore.

It was close. Too close for his liking. He didn't know what it was. But he knew for sure he wanted to get as far away as possible from it. Three days after his banishment it attacked him during night and followed him from that point. He didn't know what it is but still he never given up on running.

Finally he stopped on small clearing in forest and sat under tree there not able to run anymore. _'Maybe it will kill me. Maybe I will finally have some peace in life. It would be nice to finally see my parents.' _he thought as he waited on his hunter.

Something wet landed on his shoulder and when he looked on it he saw it was long droll. Looking up he came face to face with mouth full of sharp teeth opened and smaller mouth which as he accidentally found able to shoot for short distance from its mouth. Closing eyes he smiled awaiting his death and hopefully peace.

Konoha

"Well?" asked Godaime hokage of hidden leaf village. ANBU team standing before her along with Hatake Kakashi just put down their heads in shame. "We didn't found him but we assume he's dead Hokage-sama. I feel very sorry." said Kakashi on edge of tears.

Tsunade sank to her chair on edge of tears. "No, no, no, no he can't be dead, he can't. Naruto can't be dead before he will be Hokage even if he's banished. I refuse to believe Naruto is dead. What proof do you have?" she yelled in despair.

Woman in Neko ANBU mask spoke. "Hokage-sama we found traces of battle along with blood on one mile wide area. Also we found in small clearing on edge of that area this." she said while reaching to her pocket and pulling out something.

Tsunade looked up and saw Konoha head band looking like something melted away half of it along with cloth and second half with three scratches from what looked like claws of some unknown animal. Covering her face in her hands Tsunade sobbed and started uncontrollably cry.

With former Konoha nine plus team Gai

Tenten held Hinata patting her on back. Said girl was now crying almost for hour constantly when news of death of one Uzumaki Naruto reached them. Looking around she saw Ino in same condition in arms of Chouji while Kiba was punching in anger nearby tree with Shino usually unemotional Shino helping him. Shikamaru was loudly cursing along with Neji while Lee was crying almost as much as Hinata not even bothering to say something about flames of youth. Only one who were missing were Sasuke who was still in hospital and Sakura who didn't even bothered to leave hospital.

But how Tenten thought about it she came to decision it was for best. After all banishment and following death of Naruto was their entire fault. It was Sasuke's fault for leaving village and Sakura's fault for making Naruto give her that stupid promise. Promise he fulfilled even if it brought him on edge of death. But still that pink haired bitch how surprisingly Hinata of all people called her blamed Naruto for Sasuke's condition even if his condition was much worse.

And also should Sakura be here not even Hokage with her ANBU teams should be able to stop Hinata from hurting her. Not like Hokage would attempt to stop her. Everyone in Konoha knew how Tsunade saw Naruto as grandson.

Following day Tsunade announced decease of Naruto, along with his heritage and what he held. Needless to say citizens of Konoha were shocked and all Shinobi of Naruto's age with younger generations shocked beyond believes from that news. Further telling that his funeral will be in three days Tsunade retreated to her office drink another bottle of sake. Ironically Shizune didn't scold her for it but hammered herself even worse than Tsunade.

On the said funeral gathered everyone in Konoha to honor the boy they all hated and finally decided to honor dying wish of their Yondaime Hokage. Ironically it was after death of said boy.

Three years later

In coming three years everyone changed. Kakashi had almost mental breakdown after funeral and it has been only with help of Shizune that he recovered. Now they had relationship and everyone in Konoha expected when Kakashi will as her to marry him.

Tsunade finally stopped drinking and year after Naruto's death she accepted to go on date with Jiraya and married him half year later. But biggest surprise was on day of their wedding when Jiraya published second book of Tale of Gutsy Ninja: Story of demon vessel. He also swore to stop peeping in hot springs. Not like Tsunade would let him.

Kiba and Shino were dating some civilian girls and were now jounin. In fact all of Konoha nine were jounin now. Shikamaru had found also girl and it was no one else then Sabaku no Temari, sister of Kazekage of Suna Sabaku no Gaara. But biggest surprise was when Chouji and Ino announced they are betrothed which was due fact that Ino was one of biggest Uchiha fangirls. Another surprise was when Neji started dating Tenten. For said girl it was like dream come true because she had liking in him from day one on Team Gai. Finally Lee was still single but liked in one girl from Karaoke club.

Sasuke and Sakura were still single with Sakura still trying to get Uchiha's attention and to his bed. Sasuke was still obsessed with revenge and his superiority complex thinking his teammates Sakura and replacement for Naruto Sai were worthless. But now thanks to control seal connected to his eyes he now had to stay in village or get his bloodline sealed away should he run.

But one person in Konoha changed most. One Hyuuga Hinata became a little cold, strong and no more so shy. During those three years Hyuuga Elders arranged dozens of arranged marriages but she turned them all down. She always said they don't even reach to knees of one person but no one except her friends, Hokage, jounin senseis and her father knew who it was. During that time she let her hair to grow more so not they reached to her middle back. She had also figure any woman would kill for. Hence every single male in Konoha and Fire country asked her to marry him.

Unfortunately as said she turned everyone down with some of more persistent ones ending in hospital courtesy of Juuken strike to crotch. Needless to say when she sent sixth person to hospital citizens of Konoha dubbed her 'Second Konoha Ice queen' and successor of her sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. After this Hyuuga Elders gave up on all attempts to arrange marriage and just watched what will happen secretly plotting something to make her younger sister Hanabi heir of Hyuuga clan. After all what good it will be when she turns down every offer.

Hinata along with her team and team 7 was now walking to hokage's office for mission she was called for. Entering office young shinobi saw Tsunade sitting behind desk with her husband and Shizune by her sides.

"Team 7 and Team 8 reporting for duty Hokage-sama." said Kakashi. "Good. We got reports about some missing people in three towns at border of Fire Country. I sent team to investigate two weeks ago and they should be back by this time or at last sent report. What is worse from that area comes no communication. I'm sending your teams to find out what is going on there and find our team. Dissmised." briefed Tsunade team 7 & 8.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." bowed young Shinobi with their former senseis. After they left Shizune asked Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama do you think it will e fine?" "I don't know Shizune. I know you're worried about Kakashi, but have faith in him. If he's about to die on that mission I will personally drag him back to life to kill him again for breaking your hearth." assured Tsunade her assistant. _'I just hope it's just some bandits or missing nin's.' _ Oh how badly mistaken she was. Soon big changes will happen in Konoha and some old scars will hurt again.

AN: hope you will like my new story, I hope no one else would have it same as me because I'm writing it from my own head and I don't want to be accused from copying someone's work. Also I'm still looking for beta so if you want to help me I will gladly accept. Again I hope you will enjoy and 4th chapter of Nano Ninja should be out in # days. Xlame out.


	2. Chapter 2

**VFSNAKE**: thanks man. I'm glad you like it. I hope I will make it at last half as good as your story.

**ddcj1990**: thanks for rewiew. I hope I will write more chapters you will like.

**Theunknownsoldier321**: thanks. I hope i will please you in following chapters

**Thorfaxdragonkin: **sorry to disappoint you man. He won't kill a lot of people …. Instead he will kill a LOT of aliens. Just imagine him as mortal Chuck Norris … nah I'm kidding no Chuck Norris but he will be strong cuz he will lead his own platoon of Predators. I plan maybe even full fledged invasion aka small massacre at Konoha. But I'm running ahead of myself and maybe I will change it on some other place and I even don't know how will go this chapter … yet.

speaking

_thniking_

predator or Naruto in their language speaking

**demon/summon speaking**

_**demon/summon thinking**_

Chapter 1: Hunters

It was now third day since they left Konoha. Tenth total when they last heard from investigation team. Teams 7 and 8 were currently sitting around campfire and were discussing who will take first watch. Hinata decided to take first watch so others went to their tents. Hinata leaned to trunk of tree and occupied herself with her favorite thing. Dreaming about Naruto but she still was on guard.

She was currently recalling their conversation right before final round of Exams. She smiled a little when he lightened up after she said he's proud failure. How his hair danced in wind that day. Her thoughts were disturbed by noise in bush across camp. She shot immediately up with kunai in hand. About one minute was silence when growling came from bush. Hinata threw her kunai into bush hoping to hit animal which was making that noise. Her effort was granted when high pitched screech came from bush.

Rest of group flew from their tents at this sound. "What in a hell happened?" asked Kiba. Hinata drawn second kunai and slowly went to investigate bush. When she returned she was holding her thrown kunai. "I don't know what it was. I managed to hit it with kunai but this is all I found there." Hinata said and showed kunai to rest of group. Kakashi's eyes widened as he examined kunai.

"Guys I think I saw this before." Everyone turned on him. "What is it sensei?" "Well I don't know this exactly but I saw it when I was sent to find Naruto. All what we had found was his protector and blood in one mile wide area. But shocking thing is that his protector was from half melted along with cloth. It was melted same way as this kunai." Copy ninja explained.

Everyone save Sasuke and Sakura flinched at mention of Naruto. "You say that maybe what killed him is now somewhere near us right Kakashi?" deduced Kurenai. "Yeah I think it is. Hinata go sleep I will take patrol instead. I just hope I could get a chance to face that thing." confirmed Kakashi and sent other back sleep. Rest of night was silent and no other noises were heard. In morning group ate their breakfast and packed camp. They continued in their path until late afternoon before their finally came to their destination.

Group walked through gates of one of smaller villages where last known location of disappeared team was. As they walked through town they saw very few people was in streets. When they reached to house of marshal of town they met him walking from house. "Hello how can I help you shinobi from Konoha?" he asked.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and these are Teams seven and eight along with Yuuhi Kurenai. Were here to investigate what happened to our team sent here." said Kakashi. "Oh my name is Akaryu marshal of town. Yes here came about one and half week ago shinobi from Konoha. They were here investigating some of mysterious deaths which witnessed here. Next night they stayed out in hope to catch killed but after this night we found them ripped to pieces on square. One of them was literally torn to pieces while second had half of face melted away and rest was missing some flesh." explained Akaryu.

"Shit this sounds similar to that thing which attacked us tonight." cursed Kiba aloud. Needles to say Akaryu was shocked. "You encountered it and survived?" "No Kiba's kidding. We attempted to injure something when we were camping in forest on way here. But before we found what it was it ran away. Only thing we found was half melted kunai we injured it with." explained Kakashi. Akaryu was saddened but he still got some duties so he motioned Teams to follow him.

"That's unfortunate. I hoped our problem will be finally solved. We got a lot of casualties. One of them was my wife." he explained on their questioning look. "Whoever it was he attacked in night. We once found whole family murdered with holes in chests. It was like someone ripped their hearts out from inside. We should hurry its only hour before nighttime. I hope we will finally solve this problem." They were climbing stairs of town hall when they heard series of blood curling screeches and screaming.

"Shit NOW this is what we heard this night." said Kiba. "Teams split up and search both parts of town for attacker. Hinata look around with Byakugan and try find what were facing. Kiba look for any scent that could help us. Divide into two teams two trackers in each. Go!" ordered Kakashi and then took with his team into east side of city.

Their search was short when they found body of one of civilians left to rot in one of side alleys. Kakashi alerted them that they found corpse and attacker is identified as their killer. Meanwhile Akaryu was gathering citizens of town in Central Square to evacuate them to emergency shelters build in case war once again started. Teams were scanning surroundings of alley when another series of screeches was heard this time from Central Square.

"Shit they are attacking more citizens everyone on Square ASAP." yelled Kurenai into her earpiece and ran to square. They arrived there at same time and wanted to throw up from what they saw. In middle of square was standing some kind of animal with long oval head, pointy things on it back moving on four legs armed with claws and long spine like tail with some kind of blade at end {Just imagine normal alien.}. When it spotted them it screeched again.

"Shit what is this thing?" yelled Kiba. "I don't know but we must finish it off." answered Shino calmly. They drawn their kunais and threw it on animal. It jumped away landing on wall of house hissing. "It can walk on walls. Does it know how to use chakra?" asked himself Kakashi.

They prepared to kill it when Hinata's safe sense went off. She moved to side but was hit in stomach by another tail. They looked around and spotted another six or nine of those things. Kurenai ran to Hinata who fell on ground breathing hard. "Hinata. Damn there are more of those things. Sakura get you ass over here. Everyone lets retreat into middle so they can't surprise us more like this." she yelled.

Shino came to her side and helped Kurenai bring Hinata into middle of square for Sakura to tend her. She immediately sat to her green glow around her hands. "Shit it's not healing. There must be some kind of poison in there. And bandaging will take some time so you must protect us guys." She yelled in rush of battle. Group quickly formed ring around Sakura and Hinata while animals surrounded them crazy from the smell of blood.

They deflected tails of animals with kunais occasionally throwing one and drawing another to defend. Kakashi was lucky to cut tail of one of animals when it missed his head. Creature screeched and retracted its tail waging it around. He then looked on kunai in his hand noticing it started to melt so he quickly discarded it and drew another. "Listen up people watch out for their blood it seems its some kind of acid." he informed them.

This way it continued for another ten or twelve minutes until creature retreated a little and then charged group. They prepared to pounce on them but stopped dead in tracks when some kind of roaring came from building all around the square. Group watched in amusement and fear as creatures started to shake in fear. Them some kind of blue plasma balls flew from roof and killed three creatures.

At this point creatures started to panic and attack everything in sight what was not their kind. Sasuke ducked under claw swipe from one of them and started make handseals. Unfortunately his effort was met with failure when something pinned creature to ground killing it. Out if thin air them right before Sasuke materialized another creature. This creature was for change humanoid. It had green skin, segmented hair to it shoulders, and claw like hands, big one and half size of normal grown man. It wore some kind of cloth around its waist, fishnet net on torso, wristband on left arm and some chest armor. On head it had some mask only with eyes.

Plunging its spear from corpse masked warrior flipped it in his hand and threw it at one of animals trying to escape pinning it to wall. From wrist blade then warrior ejected double blades and started to fight animals with three more warriors appearing. Sasuke was staring in shock as one of warriors caught animal by its tail and ripped it off before cutting front of animals head off in one clean swipe. Another creature lunged on said warrior but was killed by another plasma ball.

Kakashi who was also watching this turned in direction from which this ball came and saw another warrior fighting with two of animals at once while some kind of twin barrels stood on sticks at his shoulders. He also was different from other warriors because he had blonde spiky hair and looked like human. He was same height as Sasuke but his clothes and mask were same as others warriors. This warrior had also on both wrists bracers with blades.

Astonished by this Kakashi looked around and saw that only battling warrior was now the blonde one with others waiting for him to finish his fight. He them watched again blonde warrior and couldn't help but wonder what he saw.

Blonde warrior jumped into air successfully dodging tail swipe from one of creatures and blocked claws of second. Landing on ground he quickly spun around and managed to cut down both tails of creatures. Using this distraction as advantage he dashed to creatures and grabbed them by their necks lifting them to air. Both animals were trying to kill warrior by their second mouths or at last Kakashi thought it.

Second after both barrels turned on animals on their particular sides and started to glow blue before two plasma shots fired from them killing both animals. Warrior them dropped animals to ground and recovered his spear which was still in corpse of one of killed animals. Retracting it back to its hilt he placed it to his belt before his blades on wrist guard retracted back into it.

One of warriors them stepped to him and started to emit some growls with low screeches which in fact meant. "Sir we have successfully eliminated every Xenomorph in area of 100 miles. Also we managed to cut looses on our side to minimum with none of our hunters dying and one injured on side of defenders before we arrived. I think you should talk to them to let us tend her on our base." creature finished with low growl.

Blonde warrior turned on him before he responded "Very well I shall speak to them. Recover our equipment and dispose bodies and make sure no one was turned into incubator. If yes dispose them. Should someone resist bring them before Me." warrior ordered.

He them came to group of Konoha shinobi who were on guard surrounding injured Hinata. "Greetings ninja of Konoha who can I thank for such lovely meeting?" asked warrior. Group was stunned before Kakashi spoke. "We were sent here on mission to recover our team who investigated some mysterious murders. When we arrived we found they were killed and then this attack started. We hold well on our own but in the end one of our friends was injured on stomach."

Warrior nodded before he spoke as well. "Ahh now I understand. Xenomorphs are nasty fuckers but if you get them from their hiding and to open field they are easy to kill. As for you injured can I have a look at her? Injuries made by Xenos are hard to cure because their whole body is creating strange toxin which dilutes blood and almost completely stops healing of wound. I have some antidote on here so we may be able to save her."

Kakashi nodded before he stepped aside and allowed warrior to go to Hinata. "May I ask who are you and your men plus what are those Xenomorphs?" Kakashi asked as he watched warrior take out from one of his wrist guard box with strange yellow gel. "Xenomorphs or in your language Aliens are creatures which attacked you. They are made purposely on combat and are reproducing by placing egg into another live being killing it when egg will hatch. Their blood is acid which can melt everything except our strongest metal and everything from your word. They are parasites from universe traveling from planet to planet until they came to planet where we Yautja or as you would say it Predators or Hunters are living at. We have high advanced technology as well as good fighting skill as you were able to see and invasion was met with defeat. Aliens are now only on few neighbors planets far away in universe and we are taking care of every alien which leaves their planets. But sadly someone from this world found some eggs of aliens on this planet and now is breeding them and releasing on random tows to see what they can do. So far we cleansed around ten towns of aliens and had to wipe out six more." explained Warrior.

Kakashi sighed. "I saw one of those six towns." Rest of group gave him questioning looks. "All what we found was only smoking crater I think at last size of Konoha. You must have impressive weapons Hunter-san." Blonde didn't give any sign of approval as he concentrated on applying gel. He covered whole wound with it and again bandaged it. Standing up warrior then sighed and said to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san we have a problem here. I tended wound and managed to neutralize toxin in wound. But unfortunately some of it in liquid form entered her bloodstream and if it won't be neutralized by liquid form of antidote she will dye from blood loss even from single scratch. Also her immune system will be weakened tenfold therefore she will be in danger of most of illnesses combined. I think she has about sixteen hours before she will be in this state."

Group started panic. "Please tell me you have liquid version of that gel." pleaded Kurenai as for her Hinata was like daughter. Warrior looked at her through his mask and nodded. Kurenai relaxed a little but it died with hunters another sentence. "Yes we have but unfortunately antidote is unstable in that form se we have it stored at each of our bases. So we must take her there to completely cure her. Sadly we have limited space in our transport and I know that we can get into it only two more individuals. One spot is actually occupied so you must choose whether one of you want to go with us or not."

Kurenai looked at others. Kiba's fists were curled in balls and he was lightly growling. Shino gave no visible reaction along with Sasuke who didn't care. Sakura had tears in her eyes and Sai was just unemotional as usual. Kakashi hung his head down saddened by it. Genjutsu mistress then spoke. "Thanks Hunter-san I will accompany you to your base with Hinata."

Kakashi turned on her "Kurenai you can't be serious." Kurenai gave him ridiculous look. "If someone gave you chance to save Naruto would you take it?" Kakashi backed after this comment. No one from group noticed warrior flinch at mention of Naruto's name.

Kurenai continued to glare at Kakashi until he submitted and allowed Kurenai to go with hunters. Nodding to blonde warrior she watched as he called one of his 'men'. "Yauka get here now. One of warriors jogged to him. "Yes sir?" "Go tell pilot of transport that I will pilot it. We have a Xeno toxin running in this injured woman and need to get her to base in 15 hours with one hour reserve should injection take longer. Also woman with red eyes will acompany with us as guard of injured. Dismissed." Yauka saluted and ran to forest outside of city.

Warrior then waited with group on something. They wondered what he is waiting for until before them materialized ship. Motioning to place Hinata into ship Kurenai moved her there and watched from inside as all warriors with masks got on board and seated in their specific place. "Kurenai-san you have a seat here. I will have our medic to keep injured stable and also one advice. I'm known as crazy pilot when I'm in hurry. And Kakashi-san should there be no complications with your friend I promise on my honor as Yautja they will return in one week." With that doors to ship shut and after a few minutes ship took out to sky and flew away.

Six hours later

Kurenai almost vomited after landing. She had to admit that warrior wasn't lying when he said he's crazy. Blonde then came from cockpit and assigned four predators to take Hinata to infirmary. Kurenai followed them with blonde predator and then watched as they injected Hinata with yellow liquid. "She should be awake in five minutes. If she's still unconscious after five minutes something went wrong." said warrior to Kurenai.

She nodded and after four minutes Hinata stirred. Moving to her side Kurenai watched as Hinata opened her eyes and looked around. "Hinata are you ok?" Kurenai asked. Hinata nodded and sit up before holding her head from headache. "Ugh what hit me?" she asked. "Well last time I checked it was tail of Xenomorph." answered blonde warrior for Kurenai.

Hinata nodded as thanks and laid there. At last until blonde warrior spoke. "I'm sorry for disturbing your rest but we must go to meet with our leader. Its rule so we must always bring anyone who we took into our base before him. Please follow me." he then turned and led them into maze of tunnels.

They were walking about ten minutes until they came to big hall with some kind of throne at end. In throne was sitting another of masked warriors. H was slightly bigger than most of warriors and blonde warrior looked like child compared to him. "This is out leader. He's most strongest in our base with me as second-in-command." Warrior said as he bowed.

"Naruto who are they?" asked Leader. {I don't want to think about some cool name for him so I will just call him Leader.} "They are Hyuuga Hinata and Yuuhi Kurenai. Both are shinobi from village in was born. We had to bring them to base because Hinata was injured and Xenomorph toxin entered her body though wound. Kurenai accompanied us as her guard and sensei." answered blonde warrior now known as Naruto.

Leader nodded before he spoke again. "Did you know them from before?" Naruto confirmed it. "Yes I know them both. They were one of few people that were kind to me in village. Actually Hinata developed crush on me in our academy days while I didn't notice it." he explained. Leader nodded again before he asked. "Let me guess. You want permission to take off your mask to reveal yourself. Well you made great job in last three missions' permission granted." Naruto bowed thankfully and led them to their rooms.

In there he went to one of windows there before he spoke. "Ladies I want to tell you something about me. As you surely noticed I'm not same as rest of Yautja. In fact I was born here on this planet. I'm trained in shinobi arts as well as I know some jutsu. Three years ago I was banished from my village because I brought back to village traitor who was loved in said village. I was hunted by something and at the end I gave up. Luckily Leader saved me from that thing which I later found was one of first Aliens on this planet. They trained me in their way of combat and their language. Also I know two of you." he said before he faced both Kurenai and Hinata and started undoing his mask.

Both women were processing information about Hunter before their eyes widened as they came to same conclusion. While they were thinking Naruto undid last pipe holding mask to his head and took it down revealing his blue eyes and cheeks with whisker marks. Both women stared at him in shock as he spoke "It's good to see you again Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan." Hinata then did something she didn't do in long time. She fainted on spot.

Aaaaand cut. I'm glad I finished this chapter. I hope I pleased you with it and you will like. Also this story will have from ten to fifteen chapters because I don't fell like dragging it all the way to twenty and more mark. I think I will make so long also Nano ninja. Aaaanyway I'm still looking for beta reader and will gladly accept some help with it. So if youwant contact me. Until next chapter peace. Xlame out.


	3. Chapter 3

Well thanks to all who reviewed on my story. Also sorry for not updating cuz I have writers block at Nano ninja and I'm writing it at slimes pace. So as you surely guessed it will take me more time to update it but lets continue with chapter

speaking

_thniking_

predator or Naruto in their language speaking

**demon/summon speaking**

_**demon/summon thinking**_

Chapter 2: Returning

Hinata shifted in bed and opened her eyes. As her memories came to her she shot up from bed and scanned room around her. Kurenai sitting at table noticed it and said. "Relax Hinata." Hinata was fantically looking around until she asked Kurenai. "Sensei it was dream wasn't it? Naruto-kun is dead."

Kurenai smiled "Well Hinata it wasn't a dream. Naruto just went to get us some food. Ah there he is." she pointed to doors which opened and inside stepped Naruto with food on tray. "Ahh Hinata I see you're awake." Naruto said. Hinata just dumbly nodded until she shook herself and asked. "Naruto-kun? How? Why? When?" "I believe she would like to know how you survived Naruto." filled in Kurenai.

"I think it would be better to start after I was banished right?" said Naruto.

Flashback

Naruto closed his eyes waiting for Xenomorph to kill him. Remembering all his friends he involuntary smiled when Hinata and then Jiraya with Tsunade flashed before his eyes. Suddenly whirling interrupted his thoughts followed by blood curling screech and something liquid his headband which after few second fell off his forehead in two pieces. Snapping his eyes open Naruto saw Leader dodging tail swipe from Alien.

Leader ducked again under another tail swipe. Preparing his blade he than caught tail as it returned back and pulled it causing alien to skid across ground to him. When Alien reached Leader he them cut its tail at its base before he kicked now tailless beast into ribs sending it to tree.

Alien again screeched and stood up from ground hissing at Leader. It prepared to lunge at Predator and Leader started aiming his plasma cannon. He shoots at Alien which jumped across it and charged Leader catching him by surprise. Surprised Predator blocked first two strikes but third cut him in stomach before he punched Alien and jumped away. Quickly taking out his spear he released it and threw it at Alien.

Xenomorph dodged it and lunged again at Leader pinning him to tree. Leader caught both its claws but its head was just in needed distance for it to attack with its second mouth. He was forced to dodge to sides with his head as Alien tried to kill him. At this point Naruto who was still at same position snapped from his daze.

Grabbing spear which was in ground only a few steps away from him he then charged Alien and stabbed him in side with it. Leader then overpowered weakened Xenomorph and threw him into tree Naruto was sitting earlier making some of its blood drip on one half of melted headband. Quickly aiming cannon Leader killed Alien before it managed to get up by plasma ball to its head.

Leader turned on Naruto who collapsed on ground, exhaustion from being two days awake finally getting to him. Leader prepared to kill him when idea came to his mind. They needed someone who knew language of nationals and was capable fighter. All their previous attempts were both too scared in battle with Xenomorph or ended dead during fight. They had given up on this attempt until now. And to boot Leader didn't think he would be here without his help.

Finally settling on taking Naruto with him Leader pullet out tube fillet with blue gloving liquid and poured some on it on remains of Alien's body dissolving it to nothingness. He then placed his spear back to his belt and threw Naruto across his shoulder and ran into direction of his ship leaving in his wake only damaged trees as only sign of battle and half melted Konoha headband.

Flashback end

"I then woke up in some kind of machine which they used to transfer knowledge of their language to my head. Later when I was able to communicate with them on normal level they started train me in their arts of combat. It took about one year of extreme training which I think no one in Konoha would be able to survive except me and I only did it because of Kyuubi. After training I started to go on Xeno hunts and right from begging showed extreme promise and skill in it. It took me only half of second year to reach captain rank and another half to get on second-in-command. It was then when Xeno activity doubled and we had to start wiping out towns. Last town we had to wipe out was worst. Before we were able to get there it was infected from 50%. I even saw pregnant women with holes in their chests from incubation and devoured small babies in hospital. I believe it was town Kakashi saw because it was only place at size of Konoha. Then it was long time quiet until we met at town you were injured Hinata." finished Naruto his story.

Naruto gave both women time to process things out. After few minutes he stood up and said. "Well I believe you have a lot of things to think about so I will leave you here. In case you need something my room as end of this hall last doors on right. We have system of rooms made by ranks as we stood with new hunters at start of hall and high ranked commanders, second-in-command and leader of base at end of hall. If you will need something just knock on my doors. Also don't wander around base much as we have a few sections here into which have only leader and his second-in-command access and it's not marked by any sighs. In case you won't need something see you tomorrow morning ladies." And then he left.

Hinata and Kurenai spent rest of day in thoughts summing what Naruto said them. When it started to darken outside both went into their respective beds prepared for them in their room.

Later that night

Naruto was lying on his side when doors silently opened. Years of training as well as fighting against Xenos left him always on alert so he woke up when his door opened. Lying still he waited for intruder to come closer until his nose invaded scent of lavender. Recognizing it as Hinata he waited until she was at his bed before he spun around caught Hinata and pinned her to bed underneath him. {Yeah I know I'm making them go on it fast :D}

"May I know why are you sneaking on me Hinata-chan?" Naruto inquired. Hinata blushed furiously as she scanned Naruto with her eyes. Noticing it Naruto followed her gaze and noticed she was looking on his well toned chest and his six packs. "My, my enjoying what you see Hinata-chan?" Hinata blushed new shade of red and shuttered. "I was just Naruto-kun … I." she let out before Naruto silenced her with finger on lips. "You just wanted to seem me after such long time didn't you?" he asked.

Hinata not trusting her voice nodded in agreement. Naruto's lips formed into smirk which confused Hinata until he spoke. "Or you wanted something more Hinata-chan." He seductively said spelling last words. He then passionately kissed her which she surprisingly immediately responded. She literary melted into kiss and her hands started wandering around his well toned body memorizing muscled under his skin.

Both separated and after short while kissed again. His hands slowly wandered under her sleeping shirt caressing her smooth milky skin slowly going up to her chest pulling her shirt along the way. He then broke kiss and kissed her on collarbone and neck making her gasp. When his hands reached her breast he waited for her to allow him continue on which Hinata nodded. Naruto then proceeded to pull her shirt up when suddenly alarm went off. {I know I'm one sick bastard for stopping such nice scene hehehe}

Mentally cursing his luck Naruto got up from bed and went into screen in his room and activated it. "Operator what's going on." He asked. "Sir we detected large Xeno signature in another town. I think it will be about twenty hours before first of Xenos will be fully matured." "Show me it on map." ordered him Naruto. Large blue globe appeared from screen before it located on one location in Fire country namely forests of Konoha. "Shit this will take about nineteen and half hours to get there even for me. Wake up two full battle squads and sent order to prepare ships. Also wake up Graives and tell mechanics that I and he will pilot ships. That's all." He gave orders and deactivated screen.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked slightly irritated Hinata. "We have another infection of Xenos. Bad news is that it's in Konoha and we will have only half hour before Xenos start attacking everyone there." He said making Hinata pale in worry for her friends and family.

Naruto then armed himself and in process said. "Hinata-chan, please tell Kurenai-sensei to change into her battle clothes and do please same. Were returning bit early back to Konoha. Please once you're finished wait for me before your room." Naruto asked Hinata. She nodded and went to her room. Inside she found already awake Kurenai.

"Hinata where have you been and what's going on?" asked Kurenai in panicked voice. "Sensei we have a problem. They detected some Alien in Konoha and they are sending some warriors there under lead of Naruto. He sent me there to change into battle clothes and also to notify you. We are going to Konoha with them." Hinata informed Kurenai making her worry a bit.

When they changed they stepped into hall and waited for Naruto. They saw about thirty warriors came from room and ran into hangar of ships until Naruto came with his mask in hand.

Motioning to follow him they went into hangar they saw warriors lined in rows before their respective ships. Putting his mask on, he said. "Ladies please enter transport on your right side. I will be piloting this one and also it's a little bigger then second one." He then turned to his warriors. "Hunters. As you were informed we have here another infection. When we will arrive there I want immediately position groups of five hunters on six key points in village. Also it's place of my birth so we can expect help of shinobi living there as well as their possible help at finding who is breeding Xenos. Remember we don't want to repeat those six towns because if we had to wipe this town out it will bring unwanted attention to us. Try to cut looses on minimum understand?" he said to Predators. All thirty warriors as one roared in response. "Good, now everyone to ships. Graives you will pilot second transport. We have twenty hours to get there so don't hesitate to fly in full speed." Naruto ordered Hunter standing at end of row at second transport.

He then entered cockpit of first transport. Hinata and Kurenai were as well as others in transport seated when Naruto's voice rang into place. "Ladies please secure yourself with belts we don't want you to be hurt after ride. "Alright everyone brace yourself were pressed on time. Graives follow me in full speed once we leave hangar understood?" asked Naruto. "Yes sir." He got in response.

Both transports then flew into air taking both kunoichi on the craziest ride of their lives.

Nineteen hours and forty-five minutes later

Teams seven and eight minus Hinata and Kurenai were giving report of their mission to Tsunade. "So you're saying that on yours mission you were attacked by those Aliens or how are they called and Hinata was injured into stomach and at same time infected with some kind of toxin stopping healing of wound." Kakashi nodded. "And then you were saved by those Predators of Hunters who had cure for said toxin but Hinata needed liquid form which was unstable so they needed to take her to their base and Kurenai went with them. And leader of those Hunters promised they will return in one week right?" Kakashi again nodded.

Tsunade thought about it and then asked "Can someone of you describe me those Aliens?" everyone was deep in thoughts until voice from back of room said "I believe they look like this." And before Tsunade appeared hologram on Alien.

Both teams nodded in agreement then they all jumped around with kunais in hand when they realized they didn't know who said it. They stared into empty corner until Naruto with Hinata and Kurenai at his side as well as Graives appeared there freaking everyone out.

When they recovered from shock Kakashi asked in uncertain voice. "Hunter-san what are you doing here? Did you decide to come back with Ladies sooner?" Naruto looked at him. "Girls would you like to explain or should I?" "Do it after all you know better than we." Said Hinata making teams seven and eight bug eyed with her familiarity with blonde Hunter.

Tsunade when she recovered from shock looked relieved. "Hinata I'm glad you're alright. From what it looks like I see you were able to apply antidote in time right?" she asked Naruto who walked in front of table. "That's right Hokage-sama. But this can be explained later as we have more alerting matters here. Right now my Hunters are positioning at six key points of village because our sensors detected Xeno infection here. I'm asking for your help to wipe it before any significant damage is done because I'm sure its in your best interest to protect your village before destruction." He said making everyone in room save Kurenai and Hinata who already knew pale.

Nodding in agreement Tsunade then said. "Yeah you're right Hunter-san. But may I ask how many Hunters you have here as well as on your name as your voice seem familiar to me?" she asked raising some eyebrows from other and smiles from Hinata and Kurenai. Naruto turned on her before replied. "I have here two full battle squads which mean thirty warriors not including me and Hunter you see here. As for my name I think my hair is dead giveaway don't you think … baa-chan?" he asked making Tsunade and few other wide eyed.

"N-n-naruto? H-h-how?" Tsunade shuttered. Naruto smirked under his mask "As I said it will be explained later. Right now we have work to do so I will wait on you on roof. Make sure to alert every shinobi and evacuate civilians to shelters because you have only ten minutes before it will start. Graives let's go." He said and then both he and Graives activated cloak and left on roof.

Tsunade then shaken her head and immediately gave orders. Kakashi I want you to alert every shinobi possible in time to gather before tower. Kurenai start immediately evacuation of civilians. Take as many genin squads as you need. Everyone else is going with me on roof. Shizune inform ANBU about situation now." she ordered. Kakashi, Kurenai and Shizune nodded and left in poofs of smoke.

Tsunade then left office with six jounins following her on roof. As she entered roof she saw Naruto standing beside one of pillars there and Graives standing on top of said pillar. She stood beside him with Hinata on his other side and asked. "So how do you see it?"

Naruto took his time to answer. "Well if person who is breeding them didn't prepared some nasty surprise it should be okay. This is actually first time we detected it before it even started. I just hope it will be usefull for us."

Tsunade nodded and waited with him. Five minutes later before tower gathered as many shinobi as possible. Many wondered who those two figures are standing on roof when Tsunade spoke. "Shinobi of Konoha. I was alerted on very alerting matter just a few minutes ago. This Hunter beside me is one of Leaders know as Predators of Hunters who have as goal to annihilate monsters which are called Aliens. I'm sure you heard about six towns across Elemental nations which were annihilated to ground. Reasons why those towns were destroyed was because those towns were successfully invaded by those Aliens and needed to be destroyed. But today this young Hunter told me that were facing here in Konoha same invasion as in those six towns. He came with his warriors to help us wipe it out to help us survive it. He has groups of warriors on six key points in village so don't be surprised when you meet some. As we speak now civilians are transported to shelters so they won't be harmed. All I am asking you shinobi of Konoha is to defend you home and defend what is dear to you. Inform every shinobi who isn't here and create teams to encounter this new threat to you homes. I'm asking you to DEFEND KONOHA." She shouted last words.

Crowd of ninja's responded with deafening roar and then split as they made groups and ran into streets of Konoha. Tsunade then spoke to Naruto. "Naruto I will be here with teams seven and eight. If you will need something tell me please?" Naruto nodded. Hinata then asked Hokage. "Ano Hokage-sama. I want to ask if I could go with Naruto-kun should he go to fight." She asked in somewhat shy voice. Tsunade smiled at her and nodded on it. She then gazed into evening sun as several blood curling screeches echoed from streets. The Alien invasion of Konoha has begun.

And again cut. Sorry it took me so long but I mostly concentrated during Christmas on Nano ninja or some other activities. I hope everyone had Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Well I will work now Nano ninja to finish it finally. Also I'm sorry for such short chapter and I will try to make next chapter a little bit bigger. Also I think it's safe to say that next will be battle for Konoha and aftermath of invasion. So prepare on always bickering council at end. Well that's all and I hope you will like. Rewiew please. Xlame out.


	4. Chapter 4

**VFSNAKE: **I know man. I will se if I can fit something in next or following chapter ….. btw with that incident at base … I had it planned long time ago as few things I surprisingly didn't forgotten. Thanks for rewiew and I can assure you council {or some members} will once more be pain in ass thought real bitching will be in next chapter

**shadowfang jutsu: **i dunno. Maybe there will be some deaths of characters but if yes then it will be with high possibility same as canon so maybe Asuma or someone else.

Chapter 3: The invasion of Konoha

"This way. Follow signs to shelters. Hurry we must go." called Izumo and Kotetsu into crowd of civilians evacuating into emergency shelters. Just few minutes after evacuation started commanders of chosen sections sent more shinobi to help evacuate civilians.

Kotetsu looked around and spotted alone civilian near end one of side alleys. "Hey mister get over here we must evacuate you as fast as possible." said man followed his order when tail shot from alley and impaled man in chest. Man dropped his head processing blade sprouting from his chest where heart was located and screamed. He was then dragged back into alley by tail still screaming before it was halted by something and followed frightening silence.

Few genins went to investigate on full alert. From alley then leaped fully matured Alien. "Shit CONTACT." yelled Izumo for reinforcements. Genins leaped out of the way as they were replaced by more experienced jounins and returned help now more hastened evacuation.

Alien was swinging its tail, hissing and clawing on surrounding ninja. Surrounding shinobi meanwhile waited on reinforcements of Hunters to show. One jounin saw opening {in his head} and went to action ignoring his comrades' shouts to stop. Getting into range to plunge kunai into lungs of Alien he was greeted by awaiting tail into his skull killing him instantly.

Alien threw body away and screeched. Lunging onto another shinobi Alien went for kill. Said jounin saw his life flash before his eyes when.

"BODY EXPANSION TECHNIQUE!"

wham splash

Giant warhammer wrapped in thick leather cloth reduced Alien into bloody pulp on ground. Thanking god jounin saw second coming of trio Ino-Shika-Chou killing another two Aliens. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance and muttered troublesome along with for once agreeing Ino. Chouji stood few steps from them replacing cloth on his warhammer because it was already melting from big bag beside him full of cow hides.

Signaling that all civilians were evacuated Team 10 and jounins ran away to support other part of town. When they were gone something in shadows moved its shape resembling both Alien and Predator.

South section of Konoha

"KAITEN!" Neji's dome of chakra shredded another Alien. Cutting rotation short Neji stopped panting. "Lee, Tenten you okay?" Lee smashed his mace, provided by Tenten cause he didn't had any weapon and kicking Xenos was not the best idea because of their blood, into head of another alien. Meanwhile Tenten made pincushions from another three Aliens with her weapons. Panting she asked. "How many has we already killed? I got fiveteen."

"Yosh I got five." said loudly Lee. "That makes 26 with my six. We need to retreat back to rest of our ninja before they overwhelm us." Byakugan still activated he ran with his two teammates when from alley they ran away from charged Alien in high speed on unsuspecting Tenten.

Neji spotted him and he called out. "Tenten watch out." He turned around and cursed because he knew he won't make it in time. Tenten turned around and saw Xeno already in air. Memories of her life flashed before her eyes. Her father ruffling her hair when she presented him her new headband, she stomping Gai and Lee into ground after few embarrassing remarks, Naruto's match with Neji in final round of exams, Neji calming her down after "death" of Naruto, their first date, first kiss, cuddling with Neji after hard training, their first nigh of many together and finally his question yesterday.

Time seemed to slow down as she memorized her last moments of life. Building surrounding them, cool breeze flowing around them, blue plasma ball just one second from head of Alien. '_Wait plasma ball?' _ Tenten though. She blinked and when she opened her eyes again she saw body of Xenomoprh slumped on ground without head.

Still in shock she survived two arms wrapped around her and Neji mumbling in her ear. She hugged him back and saw his teary {Yeah I know shock …. Stoic Neji Hyuuga with teary eyes ….. Headshot :D but you can expect it if you suspect what his question was} eyes.

Burying her head in his chest she sobbed a little then lifted her head and said. "Yes." Neji looked confused. "On your question Neji, yes I will marry you." Neji wore shocked face for few seconds until he picked her up and started spinning.

When he finally sat her back on ground they heard someone landing on ground and saw one of Naruto's hunters motioning them to follow him. Not wasting time they obeyed immediately.

Rally point

They came to market place which was heavily guarded. They reported to Kakashi with Shikaku who were gathering reports on looses and damage to buildings as well as number of hides they have for blunt weapons and weapons which were already destroyed. Then team Gai moved to rest before they were needed or tactics on hunt of Aliens were finally made.

"Well it looks like we will survive this Shikaku. I will go ask leader of Hunters for some gel on toxin of Aliens as well as report to Hokage." said Kakashi. Shikaku nodded and waited for other reports from teams which yet have to return.

Meanwhile Kakashi sprinted in top speed to Hokage tower where he saw Graives still standing on pillar as well as Naruto with Tsunade. He was almost at tower when from his right side screeched five Aliens and went on pursuit.

Naruto on top of tower was scanning surrounding buildings with binocular in his mask when he saw Kakashi followed by five Xenos. Signaling to Graives both aimed their plasma cannon and managed to kill four Aliens. Last one jumped on roof and ended by kunai into head surprisingly courtesy of Hinata who wanted to have some revenge on creatures' which injured her on last mission.

Kakashi kneeled before Tsunade and said. "Lady Hokage we have evacuated all civilians. Casualties are 68 injured who are transported to hospital as we speak and 29 dead. Also Naruto I would like to ask you to send one of your hunters to hospital with antidote on toxin." Naruto and Tsunade nodded. Blonde then sent Garives with gel into hospital and watched battle.

Suddenly from one of side alleys flew two bodies. They landed on roof to reveal dead Predator and some kind of hybrid Alien. It had normal body structure of Alien except it had head similar to predators. {Just think of normal predalien from AvP movie 2}

Naruto's eyes widened and he cursed loudly and dashed immediately on Predalien. Said creature dodged his attack and swiped at Naruto but it was again surprisingly blocked by Hinata. Naruto immediately took out his spear and threw it at Predalien. Hybrid deflected it with his tail and jumped away from roof but not before it slammed its tail into Naruto knocking him onto ground.

Tsunade rushed to Naruto and helped him up. "What the hell was that thing Naruto?" she asked. Naruto cursed before he explained. "That thing Tsunade is what will happen when egg of Alien is injected into one of Yautja. Its called Predalien and god damn its more intelligent then both species separated, about strength I'm not even speaking. God damned how the fuck that bastard who's producing those pieces of shit got his hands onto Predalien but I'm glad he can't reproduce them."

Tsunade was taken aback by his outburst. "Why can't that person reproduce them?" she asked. "In order to breed Predalien you need living Yautja. But sadly DNA of Predalien only contains about quarter of their DNA. Long short story he would have to capture living Yautja but that won't ever happen because they use bomb to kill themselves so we won't have tons of Predliens running across universe." Leader of Predators answered.

He scratched his head when he cursed again and punched pillar on which Graives stood before he left. When he faced rest of people of roof he sweat-dropped. "Well you see I now remember where he found that thing. You remember second town which we had to eliminate? Yes? Good because we have lost almost full squad there. Actually it was my original squad and only I and Graives are survivors from that town. But what is worst we found there body of hunter who was turned into incubator. Both Leader and I hoped that Predalien died in that town but well our hopes were wrong. I have to eliminate that thing. After all I had to avenge my former leader." Naruto said and hopped from roof. Hinata sent pleading look to Tsunade who again nodded and she followed Naruto.

Rally point

Naruto jumped into center and roared calling his hunters. When there was almost full squad he said. "Hunters. I witnessed recently some horrible news near tower. Do you all remember that mission where we lost hunter who was second-in-command before me as well as my former leader? Do you remember he was turned into incubator? Well I have bad news. That Predalien who was born from him is not dead as we thought but it survived and it's now here in Konoha. It already killed one of our own and I will bet number of locals as well. We need to find it and kill it. I want you to sweep whole city and find it. When you will do so don't attack it but rather call for rest of us and trail it. Good hunt."

While he was speaking crowd gathered already there curious what was that meeting about. When Predators ran into all directions of town Shikaku approached Naruto. "Hunter-san can I ask what was that about?" "Yeah. We have a Predator Alien hybrid here. Well it wouldn't be much a problem it that thing was not able to cause bigger mayhem then whole bunch of normal Aliens. I gave order to my hunters to find it and call for rest of us to eliminate it. I must advice you do not attack it at all costs. It's even more dangerous then one of nine bijuu and more intelligent then you or Shikamaru, Shikaku-san." Blonde explained.

Shikaku nodded and turned to leave when he realized something. "Hunter-san, how do you know me or my son?" Naruto grinned under his mask and asked. "Is in this village normal to forget it's ex-shinobi even if they were banished because of successful mission?" and left with Hinata tailing him leaving stunned Shikaku.

Somewhere in Konoha few hours later

Predalien was sneaking in shadows of alleys in Konoha looking for prey. He silently crept behind few unsuspecting shinobi who were collecting bodies of their fallen comrades on one place along with Predator disposing bodies of killed Aliens. Predalien jumped on said Predator killing him instantly with its second mouth alerting shinobi nearby of its presence.

Few of them took kunai and threw it at Predalien, another one sent his last windmill shurikens and another blew fairly sized goukakyu on it. Predalien did only thing it could and jumped into air before it used its tail to dodge shuriken salvo by sinking it into wall and pulling itself on it.

Jumping from wall it decapitated two ninja's on its way and ripped throats of another two. Rest of jounins retreated to safe distance waiting for reinforcements. Predalien scanned its surrounding when its sixth sense kicked in and it jumped to side, spear in place where it was just mere second before. Bringing its claws up in swipe, its claw embedded into skull of Predator who threw spear killing him in instant.

It screeched loudly before jumping again into air just mere seconds before two plasma balls destroyed wall behind it. Looking to where balls came from it saw another two Predators standing on roof barrels of plasma canons still smoking. Pushing itself from wall it launched into air ready to kill those two. Just mere seconds before Predalien could reach those two however someone grabbed its tail and with powerful swing sent it onto ground.

Creature collided with ground making small crater. Screeching it stood up and looked into direction it came from. There glued to wall stood Naruto his fingernails elongated and eyeholes of his mask glowing malicious red. On rooftop behind him Hinata watched Naruto growl and viciously attack Predalien his anger at creature oblivious.

Predalien dodged to left avoiding crushing blade swipe which would have left it in half and countered swiping its tail in large circle giving some space between itself and Naruto. Sadly it was forced to immediately move when two plasma balls scorched ground it stood mere seconds before.

Naruto created four clones who all activated wrist blades and created with them circle around Predalien when it landed. Two clones dashed into action trying to distract Predalien while original made another clone and activated cloaking device and retreated looking for opening to kill hybrid.

Predalien blocked strike with its claws, then with tail tripped clone that was sneaking behind it and impaled it dispelling clone. Clone attacking Predalien continued to push on it blocking both its claws when clone who was posing as original aimed plasma cannons on creatures head. Predalien spotted danger and jumped away making clone blocking its claws get hit by one of plasma balls dispelling it. Sadly it didn't dodged totally and ended with only half of its tail when second ball was passing it.

Using this as an advantage remaining clones sprang into action in attempt not to give Predalien any time to breathe. Predalien was then engaged in dance of dodging, blocking and avoiding blows a lot of them meant to kill or break its limbs. It screeched loudly when one of clones managed to cut another portion of its tail. Using it's wound as advantage Predalien started swing its former tail in circle spraying two of three clones in its blood making them dispel.

Last clone managed to create quick **Kaze no Tate, **technique Naruto learned during three years he was gone and mastered which provided to be life saving in many situations. However before bunshin could respond he was send into wall of alley via headbutt into stomach courtesy of Predalien. Making decent hole in wall, no-one noticed when clone dispelled. Predalien when he didn't saw thought he was unconscious moved towards it to finish him.

It stopped in track however when blue dome of chakra courtesy of Hinata emerged in front of it with her in centre. Waiting for her to stop spinning, Predalien prepared to dash. When she did so, it charged on her striking her with claws and throwing her into wall too. Changing targets Predalien marched nonchalantly to Hinata.

Tree meters in front of her it attempted to jump when out of nowhere twin wrist blades emerged from its skull before it left it once again and striking horizontally to ground separating its head in two. Naruto let out tired sigh when he deactivated his cloak.

Sliding alongside to wall he chuckled before going into full blow laughter. Crawling to him Hinata sat beside him before she asked question who was on mind of every shinobi there. "What are you laughing about Naruto-kun?" she asked..

Naruto took off his mask showing his happiness to world. Still smiling he looked Hinata in eyes. "Well I'm laughing because it becomes almost tradition that when second-in-command dies, his successor usually kills the one who killed him. And right now I made tradition continue." He smiled proudly.

Hinata smiled kindly and sat beside Naruto. They sat there few minutes when Graives appeared and knelt before Naruto. "Commander we secured town. Every Xeno was annihilated and were scanning for infected. Also I'm receiving signal from one of our sondes that council of this village is assembling in three hours." Naruto nodded and dismissed him allowing himself to rest.

Two and half hours later he stood I office with two Predators by his side, mask on speaking with Tsunade. "Well now you know my story. So what do you think?" he asked. Tsunade rubbed her temples in oncoming headache. "I don't know what to think about it anymore. As for yours request I will discuss it with council." She spoke.

Just as she was about to stand up from her chair when ANBU member shunshined in front of her desk. "Hokage-sama the council has assembled." reported member of Black Ops and left. Tsunade motioned to Naruto to follow her as she led him and his two guards to council room.

Upon entering room Naruto saw there both civilian and shinobi side of council already in full numbers. Tsunade sat down in her chair and waited for council to speak. "Tsunade, what is the meaning of what happened today? And who are those three that came with you?" asked Koharu.

"Today we were invaded by creatures know as Aliens or Xenomorphs. Leader of hunters here warned us of it otherwise casualties would have been much higher. I estimate we lost about 20% of shinobi and 10% of civilian populace. Had they not warned us I estimate looses would have been from 60% higher. As for those three they are know as Predators or Yautja and you could say they are natural enemy of Aliens. Except for leader of this squad which is human born on this planet." explained Tsunade.

Council nodded in acknowledge with Danzo thinking about getting some of those Predators into his ROOT. From what he saw they are ruthless warriors. "You forgot to say that both races are beings from stars as well that Yautja are loyal and never leaves corpses behind or if last of them dies they blow up are in radius of 1 mile or bigger depends on scale of area corpses are." filled in Naruto while looking on Danzo who seethed inside knowing with this new information he lost chance gain new troops.

Tsunade wanted to say something when Hunter uncloaked kneeling in front of Naruto. "Commander Leader sends you message along with capture or kill order. When we discovered invasion which occurred today one of our scout drones was nearby so we sent him to investigate and we found some disturbing news from it. Here Leader sends all information saved in this mask for you to see." said warrior handing Naruto another mask.

Knowing what it was and from where Naruto came from, two warriors flanking him raised some kind of shield hiding them behind it nullifying any chance to reveal their identity. Shield was in place for good five minutes when room filled thick killer intent almost causing civilian side of council suffer hearth attack. When shield dropped it revealed Naruto with his eyes glowing red.

Motioning to his two guards he pointed to Danzo. Both hunters nodded and disappeared. Several things then happened. First was that from veiling dropped two ANBU with Ne symbol dead on floor their hearts missing courtesy of two still smoking barrels on Naruto's shoulders. Second both Predators reappeared before Danzo one aiming his wrist blade for his hearth and second ready to slice his neck.

Tsunade recovered from her shock and shouted. "Leader what is the meaning of this?" Naruto glanced at her his eyes still glowing red. "This bastard here works with the person who is dispatching Xenos. Apparently he wanted to use this invasion as mean to overthrow you from Hokage seat with him claiming it."

Many council members were shocked by this. "Do you have any proof of this treachery?" asked Homura. Naruto snorted before clicking few buttons on his console and aimed it into middle of table. There showed hologram of Danzo along with few dozens of ROOT carrying random males and females to room filled with Alien eggs.

"Hurry up. We have just thirty minutes before eggs with start hatching. Hopefully after we fend off invasion population will stop trusting Tsunade and they will denounce her as hokage. Then nothing will stand in my way." said holographic Danzo.

Tightening her fists Tsunade barked. "ANBU. Have Danzo taken into custody for treason and aligning with person responsible for destruction of few towns in fire land. Execution will be held tomorrow." ANBU nodded and proceeded to take Danzo away but were stopped dead in tracks by Naruto's Predators.

"I'm sorry to say it Hokage-sama but I can't allow you to kill him. We need him to find out who is breeding Xenos. Take him to ship and have him secured. I want him to be nice and ready for having his memories sucked from him." ordered Naruto. Both Predators nodded and reached for Danzo when he hit desk face first.

Rushing to him Tsunade checked his vitals. "He's dead. He had to have suicide pill ready in fake tooth." she announced. Naruto cursed loudly and thought about his possibilities now. With Danzo dead they lost valuable source of information so they will need to set some outposts to monitor Xeno activity to find and wipe any future infestations of Xeno faster and with higher efficiency. Plus there was also his second order from Leader.

Setting on what should he do next Naruto spoke. "Hokage-sama I wish to ask you for something." Tsunade nodded. "My second orders from our Leader were to find some usable location to set another base. I know one place which is perfect for it but it is in location not so far away from Konoha. In fact it is located half a mile behind Hokage monument. As second-in-command of our Leader I ask you for permission to set our base there."

Tsunade who already knew her answer turned on council who was deep in thought. Finally Shikaku spoke "And what will Konoha gain from this Hunter-san?" he asked. Figuring he would ask it Naruto had already his answer ready. "We will help you should Konoha be in dire need of it or during invasion times such as happened three years ago. Knowing my leader he will also set me ad commander of this outpost so it will be easier for us to communicate with you."

Clan heads nodded in agreement until one of advisors spoke. "We agree but on one term. You will show your face to us now and sign it in your blood here on this contract." Naruto nodded on it, picked contract from advisors hand, cut his thumb with wrist blade on his other hand and signed it. Passing it to Tsunade she confirmed it was signed. Naruto then reached for tubes holding his mask and slowly undid them.

While he was undoing tubes he spoke. "I believe a few people in this room already guess who am I don't you? Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san, Chouza-san, Hiashi-san. Naruto said and then undid last tube holding it. Grabbing it he took mask off showing once more his blue eyes and whisker marks to the world. "Never expected it to be me to save yours asses didn't you?" he cheeky smiled.

Voila …. I did it. Maaaan it took me freaking two and something months to finish just ONE chapter ….. I must be losing inspiration or something. … gotta do something with it. Anyway I hope you will like new chapter and I decided to write another story ….. I know you will think I'm getting annoying with it but I need distraction and starting this already started my inspiration. Also ….. this story is based on something else ….. Anyway R&R, hope you enjoyed and i hope next chapter won't take so long. Xlame out howg.


	5. Autors Note

Well i guess you just came up to PC [or notebboks], checked your E-mail and saw I updated my stories. Everybody I'm really sorry to do this but because of mix of problems at my home, writers block and my new school I have had to put my stories on indefinite hiatus. I'm really sorry to do this but recently problems with my foster father came up and were moving out of house [situation unfortunately escalated to such level that even me, person who is usually calm and takes a lot of insults to anger, started swearing and I'm currently in mood to just grab something and beat it to death with its own spine, again which surprises me cuz I'm pacifist by nature]. I again apologize to every reader who thought this is a new chapter and thank you for your reviews on both my stories.

Sincerely Mark Extreme LameCz alias XlameCz

P.S. I'm sorry again for last chapter of Nano ninja. I had about ¾ of it complete but my transformer on my notebook burned and I'm currently looking for new one.


	6. AN

Well my dear Readers,  
>i am really sorry to say this but due not so recent release of Crysis 3 and following me playing said game and getting so dissapointed with it i am from now putting Nano Ninja up for ADOPTION. I am really sorry for it but i just lost interest in Crysis series after that big failure called Crysis 3.<br>Also for The hunter and prey. Well said story may still be on hiatus due to massive writers block but if you PM me you can adopt said story too ... i will try to continue to write it but updates will be few and in long time.  
>Also any1 who wants to adopt any of those two story just PM name of your story and i will put up in 1 month from today (9.9. 2013) list of authors and stories who adpoted them.<br>And lastly for those who had complains in Hunter and Prey with Naruto signing document he didnt read in blood please take into consideration that i may forgot to mention that he saw the contract forged right in front of his eyes.

Sincerely XlameCz out and i hope some1 will adopt em :). 


End file.
